


this is how you introduce a new fandom

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, late night marathons, married!victuuri, meta everywhere, victuuri watches anime, yoi-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Chalk it up to very observant people to put two and two together, and your high-profile whirlwind love story is revived and retold again on almost every website and social media platform in existence.The fans became a lot more persistent that day, Yuuri recalled. Even the casual passers-by recognized them now. "Oh mygod, it's so-and-so! From that show!" Viktor eagerly responded to this by kissing him soundly on the lips in public - again.As always, the Russian's attempts at getting him to watch the new episode together failed spectacularly that night.Or, how Yuuri was convinced to watch an anime based on his life.





	

It was both flattering and mortifying, Yuuri thought, when a story based on your life and love suddenly skyrocketed in popularity like gossip spreading like a forest wildfire.

He sighed as he watched his sniffling husband from the kitchen. Viktor was crying over yet another episode of this " _original fantasy action anime about a no-good mage who meets and falls for the number one ice wizard in the continent._ " It was really good, they said. The animation was beautiful, the story was riveting and the romance was done perfectly right.

Don't get him wrong; he appreciates a good story as much as the next person does. The love and care and attention to detail that went into the creation of this latest sensation was clearly evident in every frame drawn and every line spoken. It was, no doubt, a wonderful work in its own right. It was even considered by many as a revolutionary piece that broke barriers and made history.

What Yuuri did not appreciate – and certainly did not expect (though he should have, given the circumstances), was the hordes of rabid fans and insatiable tabloid writers that practically crash the door and breathe down his neck every single morning since the first episode aired, and seemed to multiply exponentially by the week.

Chalk it up to very observant people to put two and two together, and your high-profile whirlwind love story is revived and retold again on almost every website and social media platform in existence. The side-by-side comparisons went up to eleven when the seventh episode featured the two leads kissing before the cheering stadium – just like how Viktor, his coach at that time, had kissed him at the Cup of China a mere three years earlier.

The fans became a lot more persistent that day, he recalled; even the casual passers-by recognized them now. " _Oh my god, it's so-and-so, from that show!_ " (Yuuri could not be bothered to recall the names of the characters.) Viktor eagerly responded to this by kissing him soundly on the lips in public - again.

As always, Viktor's attempts at getting him to watch the new episode together failed spectacularly that night.

  

❄

 

Yuuri and Viktor were not the only ones whose lives have changed because of the show. Yurio, for one, started receiving hate mail from all sorts of fans - mostly _fujoshi_ , from what he had gathered. Messages ranging from _damn Mudblood_ to _inferior Valentin-wannabe_ , or colorful variations and combinations thereof, began filling his inbox at such an alarming rate, he'd actually changed his phone number and locked all his social media accounts by the time the fourth episode had aired.

 _("I don't even watch that shit," Yurio had lamented in frustration through a private Skype session. "And even_ I _know that Mudblood's from a totally different fandom! What's wrong with these fucking people?!"_

That's what you're worried about? _Yuuri had been tempted to say out loud, but he'd kept his mouth shut. Maybe it was just the stress of the upcoming Grand Prix Final talking. The men's short program event was the next day, after all. Other than that, Yuuri completely sympathized with the angry blond.)_

Fortunately, the messages stopped when the current episode aired half an hour ago. Yuuri knew at once when his ringtone for Yurio began playing from his pocket and Viktor tearfully joined him in the kitchen at the same time as soon as the live stream finished. "Let's have katsudon pirozhki tomorrow!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining brighter than usual. "To celebrate Julian finally befriending Yoichi!"

"Okay, Vitya," Yuuri shrugged, knowing better than to correct his husband on the pastry the show's tritragonist had just offered the main character. How they even knew about what happened between Yurio and himself at Moscow was purely anyone's guess. ( _"This show is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real-life persons, places and events is purely coincidental,"_ indeed.)

The phone's vibration gradually increased in intensity as the ringtone segued into the annoying screechy guitar part. "One moment." He fished out his phone and answered the call, expecting another loud tirade on why the hell he didn't pick up sooner. Instead, he heard heavy breathing over the line, seemingly accentuated by the static.

 _"... Finally..."_ Yurio started, his voice unnaturally subdued for someone supposed to be angry. _"... They finally stopped..."_

Yuuri knew where this was going. "Congratulations for holding out for so long, Yurio," he answered with all compassion. "Are you celebrating tonight?"

 _"After all that trouble? Of_ course _I am!"_ Yurio loudly harrumphed. _"Beka and I are having katsudon pirozhki tonight!"_

Viktor immediately snatched the phone from Yuuri's grasp. "Yurio! I didn't know you watched Glassheart, too! Isn't it wonderful?! Who's your favorite character besides Julian? Mine's Yoichi, of course!"

 _"HELL NO!"_ Yurio snapped. _"Get off my case, old man! Go talk to Chulanont or something."_

Viktor nodded back excitedly, still on an all-time high post-episode rush. "I will! I'm handing you back to Yuuri now." He gave Yuuri the phone back, planting a kiss on his cheek before returning to the couch to call Phichit.

Yuuri put the phone back to his ear. "It's me again... Actually I'm also making katsudon pirozhki for lunch tomorrow. It's been so long; I have to prepare."

" _Figured as much._ "

 

❄

 

What Viktor usually meant by "call Phichit" was to open their Skype group for figure skaters who also liked Glassheart. (Yuuri made sure to remember the title now after much persuasion by his husband, lest he gets mobbed by his other friends online, too.) It was a video conference, as always. It didn't take long before the conversation went into full swing, so he played a selection of everyone's skating music from the last few seasons so he would not hear any spoilers.

The beginning line of “Shall We Skate” was cut off momentarily as a chat bubble appeared on the home screen. It was from Phichit, Yuuri noted, as he pressed a button on his headset to resume the audio playback and lower the volume.

**hi yuuri! long time no chat!! :))**

Hello, Phichit!

It's only been a week, though?

**lol same thing**

**so have u watched glassheart already??? :O**

**its 3/4 done now, u got some serious catching up to do :)))**

_(Typing...)_

I haven't, sorry.

Viktor's been asking me to watch it with him, too.

I just can't seem to get into it as much as everyone else.

I guess it hits a little too close to home for me.

  
Many a fan had once asked if Yuuri watched Glassheart, too, seeing as he was the other significant person involved in the real-life story it was based on. In all honesty, he did not like being associated with the show, albeit not as vehemently vocal about it as Yurio was. For the most part, he chose to stay quiet about it as he went about his daily activities, avoiding requests for interviews and comments pertaining to the show. However, the genuine, slowly-piqued curiosity brought about by many, many messages from various fans, as well as his Viktor’s persistent nagging about it, made him reconsider his stance on the matter.

Moreover, he missed spending time with Viktor. Quality time like this rarely presented itself throughout their respective busy schedules. So maybe...

**awww thats a shame :((**

_(Typing...)_

**its actually why i watch the show. it does so many things right. i love how it showcases a mature, healthy romance done right, just like ur love story with victor :')**

**at least u would like the action scenes??? they remind u alot of figure skating**

**guanghong likes the fighting and magic scenes actually. leo loves the ost**

**sara and mila have a crush on the mc yoichi ehehe ;))**

**dont tell them i told u tho**

Haha, don't worry, I won't. :)

**just give it a chance okay? u might like it :')**

I'm still not sure. Maybe if Viktor can effectively convince me. ;)

**listen to ur hubby, man ;)) listen to ur heart :))**

 

Phichit stopped responding after that. He must be active on the Skype conference now. Yuuri walked out to the living room, and could hear his friend’s boisterous laughter from Viktor's phone as they discussed the ending scene of the latest episode. Mila was now attempting to pry details out of her former rinkmate about what went down when they reunited after the Rostelecom Cup three years ago.

"No comment," Viktor answered, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "That's between me and Yuuri only."

 _"No fair, Vitya!"_ Mila cried foul. _"You know he's never gonna spill! How will we make comparison notes now?"_

Viktor hummed back amusedly. "Well, I'm not helping. Good luck with that, Mila."

Phichit and Leo also whined at this, while Guanghong tried to placate them. Sara merely laughed in the background.

Yuuri, too, was laughing softly, despite himself.

 

❄

 

It was several hours before the airing of the last episode when Yuuri surprised his husband over dinner. Viktor almost spit out his water when he asked if they could marathon the past eleven episodes while waiting for the finale.

"I guess I'm kind of interested now, with all the hype going on," he confessed, picking at a piece of meat with his chopsticks. "If you're not busy tonight, of course."

Viktor beamed at him, his eyes gleaming ecstatically. He would have hugged Yuuri right there and then, if it weren't for the table between them, so he settled for reaching out to clasp Yuuri's free hand, his wedding ring reflecting the white light hanging above them.

"I'll always have time, my Yuuri." Viktor smiled at him tenderly, the silver fringe over his left eye parting ever so slightly as he tilted his head. "I love spending time with you."

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling somewhat absolved of whatever it was that had been weighing him down. He entwined his fingers between Viktor's, returning the smile with a fond one of his own before letting go. "We should hurry, Vitya. I don't want us to be late."

Viktor nodded and resumed eating. The couple finished their meal in silence, the excitement palpable between them, even as they put away the tableware and washed up for the night.

The laptop had already been set up when Yuuri came out to the living room, bringing with him a large blanket and two steaming cups of hot chocolate on a tray. Viktor clicked on a few icons before invitingly patting on the spot next to him. Yuuri places the tray on the low table next to the laptop, spreading the blanket to wrap around themselves with before joining his husband on the couch.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Viktor nudged at his shoulder, winking playfully. "I've waited for so long, you know."

"Good things come to those who wait," Yuuri intoned, the old English adage rolling perfectly on his tongue. He leaned in and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Viktor tapped on the spacebar, and animated snowflakes began filling the screen.

The opening theme was captivating, the positive lyrics daring the listener to dream big and aim high. The instrumental parts and the repeating refrains were really catchy, and Yuuri caught himself humming along even after it ended. Viktor was humming along, too, albeit at a faster pace. Yuuri smiled; he loved hearing his husband sing.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration if Yuuri said the first episode blew him away. They did not hesitate to set the tone of the series with a healthy mix of fast-paced fight sequences, colorful spells and lightning-speed attacks – which, yes, did resemble figure skating spins and jumps a lot, all tied together by a dramatic narrative that tugged at the heartstrings and pooled tears in the eyes.

 _Yurio would have enjoyed this show,_ Yuuri thought. It's a shame all that stuff happened to the poor boy before he could even give the show a chance.

They were not kidding when they said Glassheart was totally (albeit loosely) based on his and Viktor's story. Watching the interactions between the leads Yoichi and Valentin, Yuuri could not help but wonder at how well the creators have captured their own dynamics as coach and skater back then, and adapted it perfectly to a medieval fantasy setting. He started daydreaming about icicles forming at his fingertips, easily manipulating their form into whatever he wished. He had been mentally sculpting a still image of Viktor and himself floating in the air when the fourth episode ended.

Viktor was now chuckling as his on-screen wizard incarnation drunkenly hit on the poor bespectacled mage a in the tavern, while said mage's friend gleefully cackled before a floating magic sphere. "And there goes Match Number 55," he explained. "I never really understood how notorious Phichit actually was about these things until this episode aired."

Yuuri responded with a curious hum. He knew better, having been the Thai's friend and rinkmate for longer. Viktor and the others have apparently been keeping track of the similarities between this show and real-life happenings. Yuuri declined the offer to read through Phichit's detailed masterpost on it later.

His heart soared when Yoichi managed to win his first match at the Wizards' Tournament, even attempting to cast Valentin's signature spell, the _Glassheart_. It was only for a short moment, a far cry from the powerful attack the legendary ice wizard had unleashed on the dragon in the first episode. Still, Valentin had been so happy and so proud, that he had kissed his protégé before the audience right there and then.

Beside him, Viktor was in tears again. He'd already stopped giving any form of commentary at this point, in favor of "feeling the feels," whatever that meant.

Yuuri sipped his drink slowly. He wished tonight would never end.

 

❄

 

The final episode closed with a shot of Yoichi and Valentin standing on the bridge where they had first met, the former now also sporting the uniform of the Royal Wizard Regiment, a silver badge pinned on his breast. Both characters shared a tender kiss, before the screen panned up and faded out to the words, " _ab hinc in aeternum_ " -- _from here to eternity._

No sooner had the live stream cut off than Yuuri turned his attention to Viktor, who was currently a beautiful, inelegant mess. It reminded him a lot of the time he'd inadvertently shattered his then-coach's heart into pieces by declaring his intentions to retire after the GPF in Barcelona. Though Yuuri's own heart had ached as much, he was glad they'd had that conversation at all. They'd both learned so much from it, and had grown stronger, as a result.

He put an arm around his sniffling husband, running his hands up and down his broad shoulders in a slow, reassuring motion. After several quiet minutes, Viktor reached his own right hand up to clasp his, their wedding rings bumping against each other in their entwined fingers.

" _Duo corda,_ " he whispered, referring to the new spell the two leads had created by fusing their _Glassheart_ spells at the last moment. It was a beautiful yet destructive spiraling of two columns of living ice, which formed a giant arrow that stabbed the monster right through the heart.

More like, " _the power of love,_ " actually, if Yuuri dared to have any say in it, but the hot tears brimming on his own eyes said otherwise. He did not expect the show to make him laugh and cry as much as it had over the past four hours, but it did its job nonetheless and went way beyond that. Then again, though, Yuuri was very much known for having a more fragile heart than most other glass-hearted figure skaters everywhere. (Or, at least, Viktor had said so.)

So he settled for repeating Viktor's words, reciting from memory the broken Latin phrases making up the heartfelt song that played during tender moments between the wizards in love. Somewhere along the moment, the pair had switched from somewhat-butchered Latin to a more-practiced Italian as they softly sang segments of _Stammi Vicino_ in unison.

Yuuri looked up at his husband, poking his head out of the blanket. "Not going to post anything tonight?"

Viktor stopped humming, pursing his lips in mock-deep thought. "I'll do that tomorrow," he finally decided. "I have a lot of feelings to process."

"So you do," Yuuri agreed, observing the already-dried tracks of tears down the other man's cheeks. "What about Phichit and the others?"

"I turned off my phone, actually." Viktor laughed, holding up the dark gadget for his husband to see. "Tonight is Yuuri-time," he added with a flourish, gesturing as flashily as he could from a cramped space, almost dropping the phone in the process. Yuuri caught it just in time, a bubbling feeling of euphoria welling up from deep within his chest.

"If that's the case," he began, "then I have an idea."

Yuuri fumbled for his own phone, opening his barely-used Instagram app. He angled the camera to include an aesthetic shot of the powered-down laptop, the two empty cups of chocolate, and both their legs entangled together. Viktor buried his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck upon reading the caption, holding the other man to himself tighter than ever.

"You're one sappy romantic, Yuuri Nikiforov," he commented, his shuddering breath as he exhaled tickling Yuuri's neck. "You never cease to surprise me."

Yuuri smiled proudly, bringing his husband closer and kissing him gently. "I learn from the best."

 

❄

 

_[Image.jpg]_

**yuuri-katsuki** Ab hinc in aeternum. Loving you is an irreplaceable joy like no other.

Liked by **v-nikiforov, phichit+chu** and **5,277 others**

**View all 694 comments**

**iheartkatsudon** OMG GLASSHEART

 **lysssssnikiforova** welcome to the fandom **@yuuri-katsuki**!!

 **phichit+chu** about time yuuri!!! :))) **@v-nikiforov @m_babicheva @sara-crispino @leo_dli @+guanghongji+**

**Author's Note:**

> Bad YOI ripoff is bad. I have no excuse. :))
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://cyanoscarlet.tumblr.com) and a [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cyanoscarlett)! Please come say hi and flail with me about YOI there :))
> 
>  
> 
> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
